Shock Jumps Cards
Shock Jumps Cards were included in the'' Press Kit'' of Ghosthunter. They were released sometime between 2003-2004. Box Design Front.jpg Back.jpg Card Descriptions Anna Steele Whilst investigating a 'disturbance' at Montsaye High School, Anna is kidnapped by the recently released spirit of Hawksmoor. Captain Fortesque Captain of the ghosts of the drowned service men of the ocean bound HMS Victoria. Killed whilst fighting that bounder Captain Kraken. Death Angel Emerging from the shadows these Angels of Death prey on other ghosts as well as the living. Beware the dark! Demonic Ghost Girl These little devils can be found in Lady De Montford's Mansion house. Twisted parodies of children who are not all they seem. Digital Richmond The Digital Computer version of Professor Richmond's mind. Digital Richmond becomes your guide to the world of ghosts. Electric Boss - Frank Frank Agglin was sentenced to death by electric chair for brutally murdering his family. Now possesses a deadly ghostly electric form. Face Roaches Cockroaches of the ghost world. Mostly harmless, these ghosts are more disturbing than dangerous. The Howler Mischievous pig-like ghosts. These ghosts offer no real threat but can alert other meaner ghosts to a Ghosthunters presence. Lady De Montford Lady De Montford hides in her crumbling Manor House fearful of redneck attack. She knows more than she is willing to tell. Lazarus Lazarus Jones, Detroit Cop and unwilling Ghosthunter. Lazarus has to recapture all of the ghosts he accidentally released. Lord Hawksmoor A former knight of the bloody Crusades this Machiavellian ghost is driven by a lust for power and yearns for immortality in human flesh. Mutant Ghost of Kraken The mutated Octo Ghost of Captain Kraken responsible for leading the mutiny on HMS Victoria now lurks in the bowels of the ship. Maximus Heapus Junkus Scrap yard junk animated into the shape of a giant 'Minotaur.' Controlled by invisible 'Poltergeists' Maximus guards the Prison Island. Mutant Crocodile Huge re-animated twisted corpse of a giant crocodile. Nasty enough when faced alone but wait until you see what surprises it has in store! Mutant Hawksmoor Hawksmoor's experiment to become an immortal being of flesh goes horribly wrong, mutating into the forms of all the most powerful ghosts. Poltergeist These ghosts are totally invisible to the human eye, only seen through GH goggles. Poltergeists have the power to animate any material object. Prison Guard Killed in a prison riot these ghosts now haunt their former work place, imprisoning both ghost and human. Professor Richmond Richmond is one of the original Ghosthunters. He is all that remains of the original Hunters after they were wiped out by the evil Hawksmoor. The Redneck Chief The ageing Chief of the Rednecks. These swamp dwellers have developed their own unique way of dealing with the swamp dwelling ghosts. Redneck Crocodile Warrior Haunting the swamps outside of the deserted town of OakVille, these brutes are strong enough in the mortal world to slice you in two! Redneck Ghost Sniper Haunting the derelict remains of the swamped town of OakVille, these 'ghosts' use the trees and buildings as cover to fight from. Revenant These hulking husks were once ghosts that pushed too far into mortal reality. Now sapped of ectoplasm but possessing mighty strength. Robot Richmond In a bid to avert the end of the living world, Digital Richmond fuses his digital self with one of the 'Project Sun-streak' Robots. Ship Tentacles The wreck of the ocean liner HMS Victoria is home to more than just ghostly soldiers. Giant ship-busting 'tentacles' haunt the decks. Swamp Boss Eaten by a crocodile as a boy and having to endure for years festering in its rancid belly has produced a ghost of immense horror. Teddy Bear Mutant The physical manifestation of demonic children. This toy denizen of the ghost world is a lumbering freak gone insane. The Spook The traditional ghost of popular mythology made real. Spewing forth from other more harmless ghosts these spooks are a fast moving menace. Whirlwind Devil With the ability to transform into a fleshy whirlwind this ghost is an unpredictable menace, teeth and limbs cutting through the air. World War II Ship Gunner The 'heavy guns' of the drowned brigade of British soldiers. As ghosts they still believe they are fighting the last World War. World War II Ship Soldier Loyal to 'Captain Fortesque' these drowned soldiers, bloated from years of rotting in the dark Atlantic Ocean, still fight the good fight. Card Designs Annasteele.jpg Captainfortesque.jpg Deathangel.jpg Demonicghostgirl.jpg digitalrich.jpg electricbossfrank.jpg faceroaches.jpg Wwiishipsoldier.jpg Wwiishipgunner.jpg Whirlwinddevil.jpg Thespook.jpg Teddybearmutant.jpg Swampboss.jpg Shiptentacles.jpg Robotrichmond.jpg Revenant.jpg Rednecksniper.jpg Redneckcrocodile.jpg Redneckchief.jpg Profrichmond.jpg Prisonguard.jpg Polteriest.jpg Mutanthawksmoor.jpg Mutantcrocodile.jpg MHJ.jpg Mgok.jpg Lordhawksmoor.jpg Lazarus.jpg Howler1.jpg Howler-0.jpg Category:Promotional materials